


Favors

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys tears, Ectotongue (sorry), F/M, Pity Sex, Reptilexskeleton, ectodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans does Alphys a favor (or two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

Sans put his phone back into his pocket  after responding to Alphys’s “urgent” text. What could be so urgent about dog food, exactly? It didn't really matter, he could easily take a shortcut to the Snowdin shop and another to her lab, but he wasn't going to make it a point to keep using his power to lug other people's stuff around. That's how you get people to ask you for  _ favors.  _

    Sans appeared at the front door to the lab and he pulled out his phone to shoot Alphys a text, letting her know he was there.  “hey im here with the kibble”. It was only a few seconds before he received the alert “Come downstairs, the doors unlocked.” Sans began  to use his telekinesis to carry the bag through the lab, as the XL-sized sack of dog food was almost as big as he was.

         He had been in the deep part of the lab before, and was familiar with all of it’s halls and rooms, even though he hadn't been down there in some time. He arrived at the door where Alphys was supposed to be. He could hear an irregular, low hum coming from behind the door. Sans reached out his hand and gave the cold metal door a few taps with his knuckles. The door opened quickly, and the hunched figure of Alphys came out, closing the door behind her. For the second the door was open, the sound of the hum grew louder, but it's source was still a mystery.

         Sweat dripped off of her face and onto her lab coat, leaving behind small, gray stains.  “T-thanks for coming, Sans. I-I really couldn't leave the l-lab.” Sans dropped the dog food and pushed it to Alphys “of course, alph. what kind of friend would I be if I just left you hanging with an intense craving for dog food “. Alphys offered up some of her trademark nervous laughter. She avoided eye contact, opting to stare at the floor instead “Uhh...Sans? I-if I show you something weird do you p-promise to keep it s-secret?” she asked. “well I certainly wouldn't want  _ tibia _ blabbermouth.” said Sans, secretly worried about what was behind the door. “ Just... come in.” she said, exhausted.

         The room was pretty bare, aside from several operating tables in the center and some monitoring equipment to one corner. One of the tables was knocked over, and in a nearby corner shuffled a hairy white mass. 

It smelled like wet dog. Before Sans could even form a reaction, a featureless head poked out from the mass. Without warning, it started bounding towards him, while Alphys could only command “S-stop!”, but the amalgamate paid her no attention. It stopped ‘face’ to face with Sans. He stared it down the best he could, but it only replied with a “BORF”. The sound reverberated through the room, and after a few silent seconds, it's legs splayed outwards in a playful stance. It lowered it's head to Sans and drooled black slime onto him and shook it's many tails, which weren't there just moments ago.

    Sans chuckled, “well hey there big guys, wanna play some fetch?” he asked while reaching his hand up to stroke it's neck. He summoned a bone in his other hand and tossed it to the far corner. The amalgamate awkwardly bounced towards the bone and swallowed it into it's void of a face. Sans dragged the dog food over to him and opened it up. He couldn't help but notice the hairy goo stuck between the joints of his hand. He picked up a nearby surgical tray and placed it onto the floor. He gently tipped the hefty bag over the tray, filling it with what he thought would be enough food for the dogs.

         Sans got to the task of picking his joints clean, until he turned to Alphys. She was leaning against a wall and weeping into her clawed hands. He should probably do something about that, he thought. He approached her slowly, “uh... hey alph, what's up?” he asked. She looked up from her claws, and Sans suddenly felt awkward for having a permanent smile plastered on his face. She stared for a moment, as if in thought, until her face scrunched up and she started crying harder than before. 

         “I-I only e-ever make l-life harder for everyone...” she managed to get out between her sobs. Sans approached her further, “hey, stop talking like that, it doesn't do any good.” he said, but it did not waive her of her self-loathing. 

         Her crying slowed enough for her to speak properly. “I'm supposed to be the r-royal s-scientist, but I've never helped anyone. Everything I do just ends in f-failure.” she said, staring at the floor. Sans put his clean hand on Alphys’s shoulder “alphys”. She looked up, towards his face, but it still wasn't eye contact. “they were sick and dying, alph. now look at them, they were up and playin around just minutes ago. the way I see it, you saved their lives, and that's doing some good in this world if I've ever seen it.”

          Sometimes trying to cheer up Alphys felt like talking to a brick wall, but in this case, it seemed like she was improving. She used the sleeve of her coat to wipe the moisture from her cheeks. “why don't we head back up and we can fix some noodles or something, huh?” said Sans sympathetically. He turned back to look at the amalgamate, and it was fast asleep, having absorbed almost all of the food into it's slimy maw. “they shouldn't be a bother anymore, so come on”. He took her hand into his own and walked her through the halls of the lab and into the elevator, both of them silent for the trip.

~

         Sans tossed two empty noodle cups into the trash.  “there, feel any better?” asked Sans. He felt strange in taking such an active hand in cheering Alphys up. “Yeah, thanks.” she said from a swivel chair chair. “I-I'm really sorry about t-that earlier...it all just c-came out.” she continued. “its alright, alph, we all need to have a good cry every now and again, right?” he said, sitting down in a nearby seat. She had certainly had more than her fair share of ‘good cries’. “Heh...y’know t-thanks again, Sans... I-I’m really glad to have someone l-like you to help me out.” she said, scooting towards him in her chair. “sure, my pleasure.” he said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, possibly to take a nap or just to daydream. His eyes were forced open when he felt Alphys’s arms squeeze around his ribs into a hug, with her scaley chin resting on his shoulder. Sans wasn't normally a hugger, but he felt the need to reciprocate, reaching his hand around to rub her back. 

         Sans felt like it was dragging on just a bit too long when he felt the pressure on his shoulder shift, and a soft compression on his cheek. She was kissing him. All he could do was mutter “uhhhhh...”. Alphys suddenly shot back to her chair “Ohmygod imsosorry reallifeisntlikeanime whydididothat ?!” the barely decipherable phrases shot from her mouth as she covered her eyes with her hands and spun her chair in the opposite direction. 

         Sans contemplated what he should say next to somehow make the situation less awkward, when Alphys made a noise like she was about to break down into tears again. Sans sprung to action with the first idea he had, standing up, spinning Alphys around, and planting his mouth against her lips. In lieu of a fleshy tongue, he formed one of magic to explore her mouth. She started in surprise, but soon she was offering muffled moans. Her long, slender, reptilian tongue reacted, fighting with his. Sans pulled back to see Alphys’s reaction. A few thoughts raced into his mind. He certainly wasn't interested in any romantic relationships, and even if he was, with  _ Alphys? _ She was nice, but he couldn't see himself being in anything permanent with her. He saw her face. Her cheeks blushed a bright pink against her yellow scales, and she had a yearning in her eyes. He could tell that she wanted this, no,  _ needed _ this. But even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to just leave her after the stunt he pulled. He was going to go all the way with this, for her sake.

         Sans grabbed Alphys around her waist, and in a flash they were upstairs. She was surprised at the sudden teleport, but caught on to his intentions, “I-I can't believe t-this is happening!” was all she could say with her arms hanging from his shoulders. He stayed silent, unbuttoning her lab coat. All she had on underneath were simple, beige colored bra and panties. Sans took off his jacket and let it fall to the floor.

         The bed cube was conveniently unfolded, as Alphys fell back onto the bed. The ends of her coat splayed outwards revealing her whole figure. Her thick thighs and tummy were mostly smooth, aside from a few scales that stuck out, adding some texture to her curves. Her cheeks were now a deep red, embarrassed to have herself on display.

         Sans climbed onto his knees upon the bed. He reached over Alphys and handled her medium breasts, causing the nipple to perk through the thin fabric. He went further, pressing the front of his pants into her panties. He felt his magic welling up at his pelvis and stretching his pants. She shuddered at the sudden growth, pulling her knees in and up on either side of him.

         Alphys could only offer flustered stuttering when Sans pulled her panties down to her ankles, but he stopped her by pressing two fingers against her wet opening, causing her to moan instead. He pulled them away He didn't bother to fully remove his shorts, just dropping them to his knees. His full length was now exposed to Alphys who was breathing heavily in anticipation. 

          Sans grabbed a hold of his shaft and pushed it's head into her. Slowly pushing his full length to the base caused Alphys to whine and pant. Pulling back, her lips gripped onto him. He continued with a few slow repetitions, until he grabbed ahold of her hips and thrusted hard. She reflexively tried to cross her legs and squealed in pleasure.  

         He found a regular pace of rocking into her when she pulled his face down to her and planted a sloppy kiss over his grin. He didn't bother producing a tongue. “T-this is g-great!” she said. “...yeah” was the only reply he gave, still keeping up his pace. Soon Alphys began to quiver under him “S-S-Sans!” she cried, spasm in around him. Her spasms almost brought him over the edge as well. He grabbed ahold of her shoulders for his final thrusts. His white dotted pupils flickered away as he pumped his hot blue magic into her.

         His extension dissipated, allowing him to easily pull away and roll over on his back. He stayed there, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. Turning his head, he could see that Alphys was already snoring. Well, that helped to avoid some awkward talk. He gently lifted himself from the bed, grabbed his jacket, and pulled the blanket over Alphys.

          He looked over her and began to feel like garbage. Worse than garbage. Had he just used Alphys for a quick lay? He tried to tell himself that it was just a favor, for her, but he couldn't escape thinking that that wasn't his own true intention. Now eager to escape his thoughts, he teleported away. Papyrus would be expecting him.


End file.
